Strive to Survive
by sunflowerkitty
Summary: After the Legendary Pokemon stopped a world war, they left a path of natural disasters in their wake. Now, Alexander and his stolen pokemon must try and survive in a world of colonies and overtakers that want to create a new world. One where they are in control.


**This is my first Pokémon story so I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form.**

Debris blows by my ankles as I step onto the cracked tar road. The giant canine next to me growls, surveying the ruined city. It stops and raises it's head sniffing the air.

"What is it boy?" I ask the huge pokemon.

Arcanine growls deeply and his fur bristles. Suddenly, he whips around and releases a river of fire from his mouth. It strikes something and causes an explosion of smoke. Something shrieks and tumbles backwards, getting up and disappearing in the smoke.

I signal to Arcanine to sniff out the opponent by tapping my nose with my finger. The dog-like pokemon raises his head again, but the attacker slams its head into Arcanine.

Arcanine crashes into me, throwing me to the ground. I struggle to get up, but someone grabs me by the collar of my shirt and forcefully pulls me up to my feet. The person punches me in the stomach causing me to double over.

They throw me back away from them, and disappear again.

_Crap! Are we dealing with one or two opponents? _I think.

"Use flamethrower!" I shout hoarsely trying to catch my breath.

Arcanine, having gotten to his feet already, launches a stream of fire around us.

We hear screams and see two clouds of smoke explode.

"Arcanine, crunch!"

Arcanine runs towards the nearest scream and pounces, clamping down on one of the attackers. It barks in pain.

The smoke disappears and firmly clamped in Arcanine's mouth is a fainted Granbull.

"Good boy-!"

Suddenly, someone shoves me to the ground.

"Looky, looky," a man says, "We gotta boy and his pet pooch!"

He grabs me and holds me in a headlock. Arcanine drops Granbull and tries to come to my rescue but stops when the man presses a pocketknife to my throat.

"No ya don't puppy dog!" He laughs psychotically, "Don't wanna get your Papa hurt now do ya?"

Arcanine growls menacingly.

"As for you," the man continues, "You give me all your little potions and goodies and I and Granbull over there will leave ya alone."

"And if I don't?" I sputter.

"Then I'll have to cut ya up into little bits!"

"Or how about _this_!" I yell biting his hand.

The man cries out and clumsily drops the knife. I grab it and as he tries to come at me from behind I thrust it behind me hoping it hits him.

My hopes are fulfilled as I feel it pierce his skin and cut into his flesh. I let the knife go and the man falls with a thud to the street pavement.

Panting I look at the dead man. His clothes are torn, burned, and bloodied and his hair is matted and thin. On his back is filthy backpack which is really all I care about.

Arcanine pads over and sniffs the pack, nudges my arm.

"Okay, okay Arcanine," I say, "let's get this over with."

With Arcanine's help we roll him over and slip the backpack off. I check through it to find two Poke Balls and a few cans of peaches.

Arcanine barks and wags his tail at the goodies. He licks my face and stands up.

I sling the backpack on and sigh.

"It's going to be a long trip back, isn't it buddy?"

Arcanine nods and we start our long journey back to our temporary base camp.

_When I was five years old the world turned upside down. Pokémon and Man fought alongside each other and against each other. That war was called the End Zone. It took three more years for the Legendaries to finally rise and stop that endless slaughtering. When I was ten there was no such thing as a Pokémon Journey and my parents and I where living on the streets. The Legendaries had left the world in ruin; ice bridges connected continent to continent, ash from the volcanoes smothered the air and turned the sky grey, normal breezes turned ice cold and volcano hot, and cities crumbled from constant earthquakes. The Legendaries did not fix these problems, however. _

_No, they had disappeared with out a trace, all of them, never to be seen again. _

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review!**


End file.
